candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 586
| target = | blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 54 | previous = 585 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 587 | nexttype = Ingredient|ingredients = }} Level 586 is the eleventh level of Gummy Gardens and the one hundred fifty-second ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and score at least 20,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the layout of the board requiring preparation of the candies at the bottom of the conveyor belt to switch out the ingredient (this requires precise movement), low number of moves and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. Difficulty *The difficulty in this level comes from the positioning of the ingredients. They drop into three columns which are interrupted by gaps in the board, meaning the ingredients can almost never be collected without the player shifting the ingredients one column to the left or right. This requires the player to line up a vertical or horizontal match at the perfect time which will allow the ingredient (which continues to move on a converyer belt) to be shifted sideways. Stars Strategy If you are fortunate enough to have two matching candies above the ingredient, then you need only one of that color on either side of the bottom of the conveyor to swap out with a vertical match. This occurs occasionally. When mobile comes out, I'd suggest reloading until this layout occurs. Otherwise, you must try for a horizontal match: look to the adjacent conveyor at the candy color (or candies if ingredient on middle conveyor) that is even with your ingredient. Then try to get two candies of that same color on either side of the ingredient conveyor (quite difficult, much luck involved)... If you do so before the ingredient ready for the switch, you then have to "waste" moves on other side of board hoping not to trigger anything that will move your aligned colors. For the edge conveyors, there are also two non-moving spaces at the top left and right that you can attempt to make same color. This will also permit a horizontal swap. Once switched it's relatively easy to bring the ingredients down. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *35 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *The layout of the board means that the ingredient can only be switched at the bottom of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, if the switch is not made, players will have to wait for four more moves to get it back. With such a small space around the conveyor belt, it is very hard to make the switch. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 45,000 - 85,000 points (For those curious, a calculation has been done on this level. It turns out if two free switches are used to drop the ingredients to the bottom without costing any moves. The maximum amount of points earned without the detonation of striped candies during sugar crush is 125,000 points ((35 moves x 3,000 points per move = 105,000 points) + (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points) = 125,000 points).) Trivia *This is the fourth level that requires you to move the ingredients over at least one row. The other levels are Levels 315, 409 and 445. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score as 2 Ingredients gives the player 20,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars